She Runs Away
by Carmen1
Summary: Part of the WELCOME TO THE FAMILY story....Ami's father comes home, and she runs away to Minako's house. Can Minako persuade Ami to clear up the misunderstanding and come home to a happy family life with her seperated parents? And how does Makoto fit int


Minako was walking back from the grocery store on a very clear spring afternoon. She had to pick up a few things for tonght's dinner because it was her turn to cook. As she turned toward her house, she notices a female person sitting at her front porch. She was wearing a short skirt, blue and green pullover, and a cap that covered much of her face. She had a small suitcase by her side and holding a white teddy bear. Minako went over to get a closer look, and saw it was her friend Ami.

"Hey, Ami", asked a surprised Minako, "What's up? Why are you sitting at my front porch?"

"Minako", replied Ami softly, but sadly, slowly looking up, "I ran away from home".

"What's that??", exclaims Minako, "why would you want to run away? You got to have a better family life than I do".

Ami starts crying as she explains, "My father came back home, and asked Makoto to leave".

"Ami, Ami, please calm down", whispers Minako, wrapping her arm around Ami, "I'm sure there's got to be a radical explanation to it".

"When I asked mother where she was, she said she had left the house", sobbed Ami, "and when I asked where she went, and if she was coming back, she said she wasn't sure".

"Look, maybe Mako-chan wanted to give your parents a little time to themselves and she went to the arcade", assures Minako, "I'm sure your father would never do a thing like that".

"Mina, you don't know him like I do", whimpers Ami, "He still thinks part of the house belongs to him, and doesn't take kindly to strangers living at the house".

"I'm aware that your parents are seperated, Ami", says Minako, putting her hand on Ami's shoulder, "and I could imagine how tough it is for you. But since Makoto's been living with you and your mom, both of you seem to be very happy. Makoto's not as lonely anymore, and you have a sister figure. Ami, you got it made".

"I don't want to go back home, Minako", trembles Ami, "not now, not yet".

"Hey, Ami, it's OK", assures Minako, hugging her, "come inside, please". Both girls go inside the Aino house, with Minako holding Ami's bag and precious stuffed animal. "That's a really cute teddy bear, Ami".

"Oh, thanks, Minako", smiles Ami, "Mako-chan gave it to me as a present. Right after the dinner party we threw at my house some time back".

"Yeah, I remember that. She did a very good job cooking", smiles Minako, "she sure thinks the world of you". She hands Ami back her teddy bear. "My mom and dad are still at work, and they'll probably be home by the time I get to bed, so I'll be fixing dinner tonight. Well, actually, it's already prepared, sorta like take-out. I had them specially made. At least they are freshly made and not frozen."

"So your parents won't know the difference?", asks Ami.

"You got it, Ami", grins Minako, "hey would you like to spend the night here?"

"Can I, Mina? I have nowhere else to go", says Ami, "I hope that it will be no trouble".

"Hey, not a problem, you're more than welcome to", smiles Minako, "mom and dad won't object. You're always welcome here".

"Oh, thank you so much, Mina-chan", smiles Ami and gives Minako a hug.

"Aw, it's alright," smiles Minako, returning the hug, "hey, wnna help me fix dinner, Ami?"

"Um, Ok", agrees Ami.

"Then afterwards, we'll watch some great anime videos, take a nice bath, and turn in", says Minako. 

"That sounds like a good idea, Mina-chan", says Ami.

"That should make you feel at ease", winks Minako, "maybe you'll feel better in the morning".

"I sure hope I do", adds Ami.

A few hours later, after dinner and watching episodes of GoGaiGar and Flames of Recca, Minako and Ami converge to the bath. After washing and rinsing the suds off their bodies, they head for the soaking tub, as the hot water will relax them.

"Ah, this feels really good", smiles Minako, "a nice, hot soak sure does a body good".

"It sure does, Mina-chan", agrees Ami, "this water sure warms the body and the soul".

"Mmmhmm", adds Minako, "So, Ami, how does Mako like living with you guys?"

"She really likes it", smiles Ami, "mother enjoys having her around. We really love her cooking, and she really likes to help mother clean up".

"Oh, Mako loves to clean", agrees Minako, "she lives for cleaning. I bet your house is sparkling clean".

"Mina-chan, the house is always clean and tidy every day", Ami continues, "when she comes home from school, she immediately starts cleaning the house, in record time also. And she always have dinner ready when mother comes home, even at the times mother mother works late".

"Least she's got dinner waiting for her when she gets in", says Minako.

"That she does", agrees Ami.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Ami", smiles Minako, lifting her leg up from out of the tub, and stretching it toward Ami, "whenever my parents work really late, I have the evenings to myself. Sometimes it goes kinda lonely, anime vids and the internet can only go so far". She puts her leg back in the tub, "but thanks for sleeping over. I'm sure things work out. Just give it some time".

"I hope you're right, Mina-chan", worries Ami.

"By morning, everything will be cool, and Mako will be back living with you guys again", smiles Minako, as she stands up, " say, Ami, wanna call it a night? This bath water is making me kinda sleepy, and it's always good to get your beauty rest".

"Come to think of it, I am getting a bit sleepy myself", agrees Ami as she stands up, "maybe you're right, Minako, I just worry too much. I love my parents and Mako-chan as well. I just don't want to see them get torn further apart then they are already".

Both girls grab towels and dry themselves off. "Like I said, Ami', assures Minako, "just sleep on it tonight, you'll feel better in time for breakfast. By the way, it's mom's turn to cook breakfast tomorrow morning. She a lot better cook than dad."

After they dry off, they step out of the tub and put robes on that were hanging by the wall, then they head off to Minako's bedroom.

"Normally, mom and dad doesn't like to have anyone, not even Andrew, sleeping over", grins Minako, "but your mom is friends with my mom, you're always welcome here".

"I appreciate that, Minako", nods Ami.

"We're friends, Ami, and I would do anything to help a friend in need", smiles Minako.

Next morning, and Minako's parents are in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Should I wake up Mina?" asks Mr. Aino.

"That's alright, I'll do that", answers Mrs. Aino, then the phone suddenly rings, and she picks it up.

"Hello, Aino residence", answers Mrs. Aino, "oh, good morning, Mrs. Mizuno, how are you doing?.....what's that? You say that Ami is missing?.....My goodness......have I seen her? No, I haven't seen her, but...", she then notices Ami's shoes by the front door, "ah, Mrs. Mizuno, I do have an idea where your daughter is, can you stop by the house in an hour or so?...wonderful, we'll see you then, good day". she hangs up the phone, and walks towards the steps to Minako's bedroom.

"Who was that?", asks Mr. Aino.

" That was Mrs. Mizuno, Ami's mother", answers Mrs. Aino, "Ami has been missing since yesterday, but I have an idea where she is". She climbs up the steps and walks to Minako's room. she notices the door is shut. Mrs. Aino knocks on the door.

"Minako?", asks Mrs. Aino, "breakfast will be ready soon. Get cleaned up now". No reply, and Mrs. Aino knocks on the door again. "Mina, wake up, time to get cleaned up. Is Ami with you?" Again, no reply. She opens Minako's door slowly and quietly enters the room. Her jaw drops when she sees both Ami and Minako in Minako's bed, with Minako's arm wrapped around Ami's waist, her leg draped over Ami's legs, and her mouth over Ami's ear while whispering, "Andrew, oh, Andrew".

"That girl", Mrs. Aino says to herself, "dreaming about Andrew again. And look at the way she treats her guest. Does that girl have any shame?" Ami suddenly wakes up from her sleep.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Aino", greets Ami as she rubs her eyes.

"Good morning, Ami", returns Mrs. Aino, "did you have a nice stayover? And did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Aino, I did sleep well", replies Ami, "and I did enjoy the stay over". She suddenly realizes that Minako has her arm around her waist, and legs draped over her, and whispering Andrew's name in her ear. Ami let's out an ear-piercing scream so loud, Minako jumps and falls out of the bed.

"Well that should finally wake you up, Minako", says Mrs. Aino plainly, "and this is no way to treat your guest".

"Uh, what did I do?" wonders Minako innocently.

"You were dreaming about Andrew again, and you were cuddling up to your friend like she was a big teddy bear", explains Mrs. Aino, "and you scared the poor girl to death".

"Oh, uh, sorry about that", blushes Minako embarassingly, turning to Ami, "I'm sorry, Ami, I was just dreaming about Andrew again, that's all. Don't take it personal".

"Oh, none taken. I accept your apology", smiles Ami nervously, "as long as you didn'y grab at my teddy bear".

"Very good", says Mrs. Aino, "now both of you get cleaned up. Breakfast will be ready very soon. Ami, you will be our guest this morning".

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Aino", bows Ami, then turns to Minako, "so, Minako, shall we go get cleaned up? Can't leave your parents waiting".

"Uh, yeah, sure thing", replies Minako, slowly standing up, "let's go".

"Oh, Minako", shrugs Mrs. Aino, "what am I going to do with you?"

A half hour later, Ami is enjoying breakfast with Minako and her parents. "This is very good, Mrs. Aino", compliments Ami, taking a sip of her cup of tea, "and thank you for having me as your guest for breakfast".

"It's no problem at all, Ami", nods Mrs. Aino, "you're always welcome here. I trust that my daughter made your stay an enjoyable one?"

"Yes, she has", Ami answers, "is that right, MInako?"

"Yeah, that's true", agrees Minako, "I made her stay-over a bit like home".

The doorbell rings. "I'll go answer it", replies Mrs. Aino as she leaves to answer the door. Two minutes later she returns, with Mr. & Mrs. Mizuno and Makoto behind her. Ami sees this and is totally shocked. She was at a loss for words.

"Ami, darling, I'm so glad you're alright", says Mrs. Mizuno.

"We didn't know what happened to you, honey", adds Mr. Mizuno, "we were so worried about you".

"Minako, go into your bedroom and get Ami's stuff", Mrs. Aino asks Minako.

"Yes, Mom", replies Minako as she leaves the breakfast table to go to her bedroom to get Ami's bag and teddy bear.

"But how did you know where to find me?", wonders a dumbfounded Ami.

"It's easy, Ami", explains Mrs. Mizuno, "Minako's mother and I are best friends. I knew you couldn't be staying over at Usagi's nor at Rei's. And because Mina's parents sometimes works late, Minako is sometimes home alone".

"So that's the only logical explaination", adds Makoto, "that's how they knew".

"But, father, I thought you didn't want Mako-chan around", asks Ami all misty-eyed, "didn't you ask her to leave?"

"Let me explain something, Ami", says Mr. Mizuno, "Makoto wasn't thrown out of our house, on the contrary. I never asked her to leave. I asked her if my wife and I could have a little time to ourselves for the afternoon, and she said it was alright. She came back later around 7 last night, so we went out to eat. She only did it out of courtesy. Your friend wanted us to share something we rarely ever do nowadays".

"So, Mako-chan was never thrown out or asked to leave?", wonders Ami, getting choked up.

"Ami, your mother loves to have Makoto around the house", smiles Mr. Mizuno, "she has been very helpful around the house with the cooking and the cleaning, and it has been a very big help for your mother. I think of it as having a second daughter, and for you, a big sister. I'm really glad that she is staying with you and your mother".

"It was just a big misunderstanding, that's all, Ami", adds Mrs. Mizuno, "I told your father about Makoto's past and he totally understands. He really wants her to stay with us for always".

"For....always?", stammers Ami, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, Ami, for always", answers Makoto, "so what do you say, Ami? Wanna make the Mizuno family complete again?"

"Yes, honey", pleads Mrs. Mizuno, "please come back to us. Make this family whole again". Ami stands up from the table, tears falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry, to have worried or even doubted you", says Ami tearfully, " Oh, mother, father, Mako-chan. I didn't mean to worry all of you. I didn't mean to put you through all of this. I'm....so.....sorry..." She runs into Makoto's arms, weeping on Makoto's shoulder.

"It's Ok, Ami, It's Ok", whispers Makoto, "your parents always love you, and will be with you no matter what. And I'll be with you as well. Welcome back, Ami".

Ami turns to her parents. "Mother, father, even if the two of you are still seperated, the both of you make the family complete in spirit. I will always love the both of you".

"And we love you too, Ami", smiles Mrs. Mizuno.

Minako returns from her room with Ami's bag and her teddy bear and hands them to Ami's partents.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter, Minako", smiles Mrs. Mizuno.

"It was no problem, Mrs. Mizuno", grins Minako, "I enjoyed having her here".

"Well, should we be going?", asks Mr. Mizuno, "Makoto and your mother wants to go to the market so she can make us a really nice homemade dinner".

"Yes, we should", smiles Ami, then turns Minako, "thanks for everything, Mina-chan."

"Anytime, Ami", smiles Minako, "the welcome mat is always laid out to you".

"Thanks again for everything, Mrs. Aino", smiles Mrs. Mizuno, as Ami, Ami's parents, and Makoto turn to leave, "you take care of yourself".

"Yes, you do the same, Mrs. Mizuno", replies Mrs. Aino, "good luck".

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings, but this time, Minako answers it.

"Excuse me, is this where Minako Aino lives?", asks the deliveryman.

"Yes it is, I am Minako Aino", she replies.

"I have a package for you", he says, handing her the box.

"Oh, thanks", smiles Minako as the deliveryman turns to leave. Minako shuts the door behind him. "I wonder what's in the box?"

"Well, open it and find out", asks Mrs. Aino.

Minako opens up the box and removes a very pretty teddy bear, dressed up like her favorite anime character, Sailor V! And attached, there is a card which reads: "Dear Minako, thank you so much for taking care of our daughter. Mr. & Mrs. Mizuno".

"Whoa", Minako exclaims as she hugs her teddy bear, "this is so cool. I love this!"

"Now, when you dream of Andrew, you got something to cuddle up to instead of one of your friends", says Mrs. Aino.


End file.
